Karate Pony
by aldovas
Summary: Un pony de Nueva Jenny se muda con su madre a Ponyville. Ahí conocerá a amigos y bravucones para enfrentarlos. Pero con la ayuda de un pony anciano, maestro del karate, el pony se enfrentara a cualquier obstáculo.
1. Llegando a Ponyville

**Karate Pony**

**(A/E: ¡Hola! ¿Recuerdan mi crossover entre _Thor_ y _My Little Pony_? Bueno, ahora este va a ser otro crossover, pero ahora es con una de mis películas de deporte favoritas: _Karate Kid_. Claro, al igual que _Thor_, los personajes de _Karate Kid_ serán ponis y también sus nombres serán cambiados.)**

Daniel LaRusso - Dander Loose

Keisuke Sr. Miyagi - Kata Sr. Misaki

**(A/E: Lamento si no les gusta los nombres, bueno, espero que lo disfruten)**

**Capítulo Uno: Llegando a Ponyville**

La historia comienza comienza en un apartamento de un edificio de Nueva Jenny (parodia de Nueva Jersey) donde vemos a un joven poni de piel naranja y crin negro empacando. Veía el marco de la puerta una líneas que decían cuanto creció en sus últimos años, incluyendo eventos especiales como: mi primer Home Run, muere Papá, etc.

"¡Vamos, Dander!" su madre lo llama "¡No queremos perder el globo!"

"¡Ya voy!" Dander dijo terminando de marcar su estatura y escribió: Nos mudamos a PONYVILLE.

Después de despedirse de amigos y familiares; Dander y su madre tomaron el globo hacia Ponyville. Volaron hacia toda Equestria, donde veían hacia abajo varios lugares conocidos: Canterlot, Appleloosa, etc. Finalmente llegaron a Ponyville, donde se iban a quedar en un apartamento llamado 'Palm Trees'.

"Este lugar se ve estupendo, ¿No?" la madre de Dander preguntó "¿Te mencione que tenemos piscina?

"Como 28 veces" Dander respondió.

"Pues ya son 29" la madre de Dander dijo bajando el equipaje"Vamos, ayudarme con esto"

Dander bajo algunas maletas, y cuando abrio la puerta, accidentalmente se le golpeo a un joven pony de piel amarillo arena y crin rubia con una rama como Cutie Mark.

"¡Ay, no!" Dander gritó de sorpresa "¿Te encuentras bien?

"Estoy bien, no me lastime" el pony dijo "Oye, ¿Eres nuevo en Ponyville?"

"Si, soy Dander Loose" Dander dijo,

"Fiddlestick" Fiddlestick saludó "¿Eres de Nueva Jenny?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Dander preguntó.

"Por tu piel y crin obscuro" Fiddlestick dijo "Tengo familiares ahí"

"De nuevo, disculpa por no fijarme" Dander se disculpo de nuevo.

"No hay problema, déjame darte un tour por Ponyville" Fiddlesitck dijo "Comenzado con 'Palm Trees'"

Ambos entraron y vieron el jardin del apartamente con una piscina vacia...y medio sucia.

"Sí, la piscina esta algo...desatendida" Fiddlestick dijo "Mañana lo arreglan"

"Y mi madre no paraba decirlo" Dander dijo.

"Bueno, los baños están abajo, mi cuarto es el #6, ¿Cual es el tuyo?" pregunto Fiddlestick.

"#12" Dander respondió.

"Muy bien, oye, va a haber una fiesta en la playa" Fiddlestick "Deberías venir"

"No lo se, tengo que ayudar a Mamá a desempacar" Dander dijo.

"Estaré bien, puedes ir" su madre dijo "Sólo avisa al de mantenimiento que el agua no funciona"

"¿Dónde está...?" Dander pregunto.

"Da vuelta a la izquierda, pero no muy lejos, después a la derecha y como a la puerta izquierda está el de mantenimiento" Fiddlestick explico.

"Gracias" Dander agradeció y se fue a buscarlo.

Cuando encontró al de mantenimiento; que es un pony anciano de piel blanco arena, barba blanca, usa lentes y tiene un árbol Bonsai como Cutie Mark. Estaba intentado atrapar una mosca con palillos chinos.

"¿Hola?" Dander pregunto "¿Usted es el de mantenimiento?"

"Hai..." el pony dijo con un fuerte acento japonés "Digo, sí..."

"Somos del apartamento #12 y no sirve el agua" Dander dijo "¿Podría repararla?"

"Después..." el pony respondió.

"¿Después cuando?" Dander preguntó.

"Después...después" el pony respondió.

"Okay..." Dander dijo al ver lo extraño que es el de mantenimiento y se fue.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**(A/E: Lamento si este capitulo parece corto, pero el próximo será mejor)**


	2. Amigos y Bravucones

**Capítulo Dos: Amigos y Bravucones**

Dander y Fiddlestick fueron a la playa, donde ahi conocieron a un grupo yeguas y un dragón (así es, nuestras protagonistas y Spike).

"Ahí están, te dije que habría yeguas hermosas" Fiddlestick dijo.

Dander vio a las yeguas y sí les parecía hermosas en su mayoría. Pero se fijó más en la de piel naranja y crin rubia. Llevaba un sombrero de vaquero y unas manzanas como Cutie Mark.

"Oigan, ¿Quieren jugar volleyball?" Rainbow Dash preguntó.

"¿Qué dices, Dander?" Fiddlesticks preguntó.

"No lo sé, nunca he jugado volleyball" Dander dijo.

"Yo podría enseñarte" Applejack dijo.

"***ruborizado*** Uh...está bien" Dander dijo.

Después de que Applejack le explicara las reglas, estaban listos para jugar: Dander y Fiddlesticks contra Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Twilight era la referee.

"Muy bien, ponies, ¿están listos?" Twilight preguntó "Y...¡Comiencen!"

Applejack sacó primero. Después la pelota se dirigió hacia Fiddlesticks, pero él golpeó la pelota pasándola a Dander y él golpeó la pelota hacia el suelo del equipo contrario.

"Punto para los chicos" Twilight dijo.

"Nada mal, Dander" Fiddlestick dijo.

"Parece que tendremos que 'jugar de verdad', ¿No Applejack?" Rainbow Dash preguntó.

"Totalmente" Applejack respondió.

Entonces los siguientes rounds fueron ellas aplastando a los chicos con sus habilidades de volleyball. Después de un buen rato...

"Chicas: 53, chicos: 1" Twilight dijo "Ganan las chicas"

"¡WOO-HOO! ¡ASÍ SE JUEGA!" Pinkie Pie animó.

"Debo admitirlo, jugaron muy bien" Dander dijo.

"Gracias, los dos no lo hicieron mal tampoco" Applejack dijo.

"Oigan, ¿invitaron a sus novios a jugar también?" Fiddlestick preguntó viendo a un grupo de sementales como de la edad de Dander.

"¿Novios? No tenemos novios" Applejack dijo hasta que vio al grupo de sementales: uno de ellos era de crin rubia y piel blanca "Oh no...Jackie Log"

"¿Quién?" Dander preguntó.

"Hola, Applejack" Jackie saludó con tono arrogante "Te ves muy bonita el día de hoy"

"Por última vez: mi familia no venderá la granja a la tu familia" Applejack dijo con tono enojado.

"Applejack, me hieres, no dejemos la rivalidad de nuestras familias se interponga entre nosotros" Jackie dijo.

"No hay ningún nosotros" Applejack.

"Vamos, déjala en paz" Dander dijo.

"Oye, tú no te metas, quien quiera que seas" Jackie advirtió.

"Soy Dander Loose y si Applejack no te quiere ver, hazle caso" Dander dijo.

"Oh, ya veo, tienes un nuevo novio, eh?" Jackie dijo.

"Dander no es mi..." Applejack dijo.

De repente Jackie le dio una patada a Dander, derribándolo.

"¡Ay no!" Gritó las yeguas, incluso Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Rainbow Dash.

Entonces los amigos de Jackie gritaron: ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

"Vamos, levántate, que esto apenas empieza" Jackie dijo.

Dander se levantó y se dirigió a él para darle un golpe, pero Jackie le siguio dando golpes hasta tirarlo al suelo.

"¡Debo detener esto!" Twilight dijo intentando usar su magia. Pero los amigos de Jackie, quienes también son unicornios, bloquearon la magia de Twilight.

"No interfieras con la pelea del jefe" dijo un amigo de Jackie.

Dander estaba lastimado y Jackie sin ningún rasguño. Entonces Jackie le dio el golpe final, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Lo sabía, era un perdedor" Jackie dijo, escupiendo el suelo.

"¡Jackie, haz ido muy lejos!" Applejack dijo.

"Que esto sea una advertencia para él: nadie se mete conmigo, porque soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas" Jackie dijo "Y Applejack: si tu familia no tiene el dinero en dos meses, mi familia pronto la comprará. ¡Vámonos!"

Entonces Jackie y sus amigos se retiraron. Entonces las Yeguas, Spike y Fiddlestick ayudaron a Dander.

"¿Crees que puedas hacer algo, Twilgiht?" Applejack preguntó.

"Mi hechizo de curación curará sus heridas internas, pero sólo un poco" Twilight dijo aplicando su magia en Dander.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Al igual que Thor Torden, Applejack también tendrá un interés romántico)**


End file.
